Changing the Reel on Ikuto's Life! Amuto
by Cateryna
Summary: Ikuto is an actor who doesn't feel like his life holds much meaning. Does he feel better after a chat with a certain pink-haired girl? *Debating whether this should be a oneshot or longer. Tell me in review!* rated T


ItachisCat: Hayloz! ItachisCat here, or just Cat, if you want. This will be my second Shugo Chara fanfic(I haven't posted the first one and it's on my other computer). So, yep!

Itachi(from Naruto): You're starting yet another fanfic for yet another series? You have at least two unfinished Naruto fanfics...

Ichiru(from Vampire Knight): And one unfinished story for my series!

ItachisCat:...*hides in a closet* I know! Gomen! My sister deleted my files off my h-drive and I haven't gotten around to rewriting them!

Ikuto(the only person who is supposed to be here): Cat doesn't own Shugo Chara, Naruto, Vampire Knight, or anything else she might accidently mention...Just get on with this already...-_-

* * *

Normal and talking in head during memory _Memory and talking in head normal _**Talking in memory **Anything online

* * *

Ikuto hopped down from the roof he had been crouching on. Hiding from Easter had gotten a lot harder over the years..."Ikuto..."came a voice from behind him. He whipped around, surprise etched on his face. He thought he'd been alone.

"Ikuto...Why don't you just give up? They're going to catch you..."muttered Utau, sadly. "I...I don't want to lose my brother..." Her eyes started to tear up, unable to hold in her feelings anymore. Ikuto frowned and looked down at the ground. "Utau...Don't do this...You know why I can't let them catch me...Even at the cost of my life...Leave now, Utau...You can't die for my sins..."he said, sadly.

A rustle was heard from nearby. "CUUUTTTT!!"yelled the director, sitting in a fold-out chair and rubbing his forehead. Ikuto and Utau immediately dropped the act, the latter pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "That's a foul habit..."Ikuto said to her, removing the heavy trench coat he was wearing. She just scoffed and walked off. Ikuto ignored her and walked over to the director, curious as to what had gone wrong with THAT take...

The director was arguing with one of the sound guys, when he noticed Ikuto. "Ah! Tsukiyomi-san! Amazing as always! No wonder you're the most popular character of the 'Running Away' tv show!" Despite the director's cheerful tone, Ikuto could tell that someone had messed up. "How many times are we going to do this scene? I can't keep jumping off that roof all day..."he said, the only hint of anger visible in his dark blue eyes.

"O-oh, it seems that one of the microphones broke and fell into the scene...We'll have to resume filming tomorrow."he said, slightly flustered. Ikuto just sighed and walked over to his dressing room and changed into his street clothes. His make-up artist, Yaya, bounced into the room once he was dressed. "That was an excellent shoot today, Iku-kun!"she said, excitedly. She was the only friend he had in the business, but sometimes her hyper-activity disorder got on his nerves.

"Thanks, Yaya...I'm going to go for a walk."he said, walking past her. Outside, away from all the noise and people in the studio, he was actually able to think. What the director had said was true; he was the most popular character of the show, but he was relatively sure that that had less to do with his acting skills and more to do with his young, yet mature, looks. Women couldn't walk past him without giggling or fainting from blood rush to the head. Needless to say, there were few women( besides the ones he had dated and dumped and Yaya, who was just...Yaya) who he could actually hold a conversation with.

He scowled at his thoughts. "Alas, nothing will ever change for you, Ikuto...You'll end up marrying some supermodel who doesn't give a rat's ass about you and probably commit suicide at an early age..."he muttered to himself. "Well, that's a rather morbid way to look at the future..."someone said next to him. He had stopped on a sceneic bridge in a small park near the studio. He hadn't realized that someone was standing next to him until she spoke.

"Huh? What, were you listening to me?"he asked the pink-haired girl, whose golden eyes seemed to be piercing right through him. "I feel like i've seen you somewhere before..."she muttered, squinting her eyes, as if trying to make herself recognize him. She shook her head, then nodded. "Yeah, well, I was walking by and just happened to hear you."she said, smiling slightly. He was looking at her, surprise in his eyes. _She...She doesn't recognize me? I'm the most well known actor in Japan and she doesn't RECOGNIZE ME??? _he thought, slightly angry but he dismissed it. Maybe she just didn't recognize him in his street clothes.

"Morbid? I guess you're right...But it's all that I have to look forward to..."he said, leaning his elbows on the side of the bridge. The girl shook her head, still smiling. "No, i'm pretty sure that you have a better life ahead for you...You just have to wait for it and some day you'll be rewarded."she said, giving him a breath-taking smile before walking away. Ikuto just stared after her, his eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheeks. He turned to the water, where a single cherry blossom was bobbing lazily in the water, and smiled.

"Maybe she's right...Maybe my life is just waiting to get better..."he murmured, chuckling and leaving the bridge, a small jump in his step.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ!!!**

ItachisCat: *fell asleep* Zzzzzzzzzz....

Ikuto: *pushes her out of her chair*

Cat: OW! Sheesh, you meanie head...Ahh, what was I writing again? In fact, why am I still up?? It's 3:36 in the morning...zzzzzzzzzzz

Ikuto: Wake up! You're almost done!

Cat: Right, right! Ok, so, this can end here and just be a oneshot...or(and this is what I actually want to do, just so you know x3) it can become a multi-chapter fanfic, complete with villian, hero, completely oblivious heroine(Amu is rather OOC, unfortunately...besides her clothes. xP) and quite a few adorable Amuto scenes...and maybe Kutau(KukaiXUtau that pairing is soooo kawaii!) Sooooo, review and tell me what you think this should become! ^^ *ok, so, this'll probably be a multi-chapter fic anyway, but i'd still like to hear your opinions!* x3 or I might just write a new fanfic...but i'd need ideas! *hint hint*

Ikuto: It would also be nice if you hit that drop down menu and added this story to your favorites...You know, since i'm in it, which automatically makes it awesome...

Cat:...Favoriting the author would be nice too.... I luffles you all! *glompz everyone who bothered to read her pathetic excuse for a fanfic*


End file.
